Tanren Chambers
Tanren Chambers is a dungeon that was made as a celebration for having 150 players on PMU at a single time. It has many different chambers that include all 17 types from Normal to Ghost. They all go up to floor 99, but they have many alternate endings on lower floors, with a variety of prizes. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 40-50. For a complete guide about how to beat Tanren Chambers, please see Voltray's guide on the PMU Forums. Normal Chamber Normal is the easiest chamber, usually with the most supplies. Trip Traps are a common Trap in this chamber. Between floors B45 and B47 are all eight locked stairs, known by most as the "Master Switch Point". Scenery Beginning floors This is the first scenery when you enter to Tanren Chambers and is composed of a stone floor with some leaves growing of them. It has brown walls with some clefts and plants growing. The floors are wide and commonly hold Chestnut and Trip Traps. Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon Some Pokémon there are hard to deal with. Jigglypuff, Bidoof, and Bibarel can kill with Rollout. This is especially irritating when Jigglypuff uses Sing and puts you to sleep because you may never wake up alive. Rattata and Raticate can lower your health by half using Super Fang. Castform has multiple type moves, with the notable Powder Snow. It has a high chance of freezing and a very large range, so either kill them quickly or run out of their range. Try not to attack Lopunny unless you use physical moves because Mirror Coat reflects damage of all special attacks. Eggs hatch into Igglybuff, Zigzagoon and Porygon (hidden in walls 93F+). Items The keys are located on floors B2, B4, B38, B44, and B56. The items in exit boxes are valuable. There are many items as follows. *B14F (Pink Bow, Huge Apple, Air Balloon, Everstone, Lum Berry, Honey, Rollcall Orb) *B24F (Bright Powder, Twist Band, Destiny Knot) *B34F (Ragecandybar, Huge Apple, TM Flash, Wide Lens) *B49F (RageCandyBar, TM Round, TM Rock Polish, Muscle Band, Silk Scarf) *B64F (TM Echoed Voice, Relic Vase, Soothe Bell, TM Retaliate, TM Facade, Summon Trap (3), TM Hidden Power) *B79F (Oval Stone, TM Giga Impact, Eviolite, TM Echoed Voice, Link Cable, Revival Herb, Pass Scarf, Joy Ribbon) *B93F (Routine Band, Random Trap (1), Metronome, Rare Fossil (15), Golden Fangs (20), Relic Statue, Full Restore) *B99F (Mystery Part) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Normal Chamber. Fire Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon -Magmortar -Growlithe -Arcanine -Houndoom -Torkoal -Slugma -Sunflora -Magnezone Eggs hatch into Magby and Growlithe. Items The keys are located on floors B9F, B16F and B66F. The items in exit boxes are valuable. There are many items as follows. *B14F (Petrify Orb, TM Incinerate, Reviver Seed, Iron Thorn (15), ...) *B28F (Red Bow, TM Flame Charge, Sticky Barb, Selfdestruct Trap (1), Drought Orb...) *B44F (Inferno Band, Fire Stone, Charcoal...) *B89F (Magmarizer, Relic Statue, Full Restore, Heat Rock, TM Flamethrower, Magma Emblem, Rare Fossil (10), Revival Herb) *B99F (Flame Plate, Escape Rope, ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Fire Chamber. Grass Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon Eggs hatch into Bellsprout and Oddish. Items The keys are located on floors B9F, B14F and B74F. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B34F (Vanish Seed, Scope Lens, Chestnut Trap (10), ...) *B59F (Revival Herb, Revive, Full Heal, Heal Ribbon, TM Hidden Power, Scope Lens, Relic Vase, TM Round) *B69F (Sun Ribbon, Root Fossil, Vine Band, Relic Band, TM Energy Ball, Sun Stone, TM Solar Beam, TM Safe Guard) *B84F (Relic Statue, TM Solar Beam, TM Energy Ball, Random Trap (1), Full Restore, Energy Root) *B99F (Wonder Chest, Pure Seed, Meadow Plate, Random Trap (5), Golden Fang (20), Restore Power, ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Grass Chamber. Water Chamber Scenery Beginning floors (1-30F) The Begining floors are colored as shallow water and tiles (some cracked), there is light and is common to see wonder traps throughout the chamber, the walls are grey, narrow and common but are always surrounded with deep water. Lower floors (31-50F) Lower floors are like previous scenery but adding blue crystal walls around the dungeon and decrease the number of this, but increasing their length a bit. rain and no weather (caused by psyducks ability) are common and posion traps are also common there. Mid floors (51-70F) In mid floors the scenery returned as the beginning floors but decreasing the space for walking, also blue tiles appear in it. The floors in general become more narrow and with darkness, increasing pathways. Upper floors (71-99F) In Upper floors walls are less common to see, with increasing water and the walking area becomes more close creating easily monster traps. The darkness increase and the tiles become all dark blue. Pokemon This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Water Chamber. Eggs hatch into Psyduck and Azurril. Items The keys are located on floors B10, B12, B37, B55 and B79F. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B19F (Cleanse Orb, Black Sludge, Twist Band, Reviver Seed, ...) *B49F (Shoal Shell, Water Stone, Mystic Water, Blue Bow, WiseGlasses, ...) *B74F (Longtoss Orb, Helix Fossil, TM Rain Dance, Torrent Band, Pokédoll, ...) *B89F (Damp Rock, TM Thunderbolt, Rare Fossil (10), SlowPokeTail, Full Restore, Beauty Scarf, Relic Statue) *B99F (Splash Plate, Escape Rope, Rare Fossil (20), Restore Power...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Water Chamber. Electric Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon -Pichu -Magnezone -Shinx -Luxio -Luxray -Voltorb -Electrode -Carnivine -Ludicolo -Electivire Eggs hatch into Elekid and Electrike. Items The keys are located on floors B7, B9 and B35. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B28F (Yellow Bow, No-Stick Cap, Shocker Trap (3), Spin Band, ...) *B54F (TM Rock Polish, Relic Vase, Magnet, Revive, Max Elixir, Wise Glasses, Wide Lens, TM Hidden Power) *B64F (Weather Band, TM Wild Charge, Zap Band, Full Heal, Heal Ribbon, Relic Band) *B84F (Electirizer, TM Thunderbolt, Full Restore, Random Trap (1), Detect Band, Revival Herb, Relic Statue) *B99F (Zap Plate, Relic Crown, Restore Power, Wonder Chest, Pure Seed, Random Trap (5), Escape Rope) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Electric Chamber. Psychic Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon There are no eggs. Items The keys are located on floors B16F, B28F (Hidden) and B49F. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B24F (Warp Trap (3), Orange Bow, Bright Powder, Twist Band, Spin Band, ...) *B44F (Revive, Twisted Spoon, Rowap Berry, TM Rest ...) *B54F (Lunar Wing, Max Potion, Dawn Stone, Relic Vase, ...) *B80F (Up-Grade, Life Orb, TM Psyshock, Link Cable, ...) *B99F (Mind Plate) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Psychic Chamber. Fighting Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon There are no eggs. Items The key are located on floor B85F. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B25F (Munch Belt, Twist Band, Selfdestruct Trap (3), Viridian Bow, ...) *B36F (Binding Band, TM Bulldoze, Black Belt, One-Shot Orb, Ragecandybar, Pierce Band, Scope Lens, Huge Apple) *B54F (Relic Vase, Pokédoll, Shiny Stone, Focus Sash...) *B80F (TM Focus Blast, Full Restore, Plume Fossil, Knockout Band, Life Orb, Max Potion, Relic Band) *B99F (Rare Fossil (20), Random Trap (5), ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Fighting Chamber. Ghost Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon -Misdreavus -Mismagius -Shuppet -Banette -Haunter -Gengar -Rotom -Drifloon -Drifblim -Spiritomb -Sableye -Frosslass -Shedinja -Honchkrow -Absol There are no eggs. Items The keys are located on floors B65F and B67F (Hidden). The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B25F (Fuchsia Bow, Shocker Trap (3) ) *B63F (TM Hidden Power,TM Will-O-Wisp, Max Potion, Spell Tag, Spirit Band, Pokedoll ...) *B74F (Pokedoll, Float Stone, TM Shadow Ball, Relic Band, Spirit Tag (10), ...) *B84F (Dubious Disc, Detect Band, Metronome, ...) *B99F (Spooky Plate) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Ghost Chamber. Dark Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon -Weavile -Spiritomb -Houndour -Houndoom -Chimecho -Xatu -Lunatone There are no eggs. Items The keys are located on floors B25F, B34F, B44F and B64F. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B25F (Spin Trap (3), Twist Band, Destiny Knot, BrightPowder, Purple Bow, ...) *B34F (RageCandyBar, Grip Claw, Scope Lens, TM Rest, ...) *B44F (Slumber Trap (3), ...) *B64F (Night Band, Life Orb, TM Retaliate, TM Quash, Moon Stone, Relic Band, ...) *B99F (Rare Fossil (20) , Random Trap (5), Dread Plate, ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Dark Chamber. Flying Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon -Empoleon -Rhyperior -Pidgey -Spearow -Fearow -Golbat -Crobat -Honchkrow -Swellow -Masquerain -Swablu -Altaria -Drifloon -Drifblim -Carnivine -Yanmega There are no eggs. Items The keys are located on floors B25F, B39F and B48F. The items in exit boxes are valuable. There are many items as follows. *B34F (TM Smack Down, Sharp Beak, One-Shot Orb, Poké Flute, TM Double Team, RageCandyBar, ...) *B64F (Rare Fossil (7), Old Amber, ...) *B99F (Invisify Orb, Sky Plate, Relic Vase, Escape Rope, Wonder Chest, Golden Fang (15), ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Flying Chamber. Rock Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon Wild Pokémon are as follows: Eggs hatch into Geodude and Onyx. Items The keys are located in floors 18F and 89F (hidden) The items in exit boxes. *B35F (Max Potion, Brown Bow, Shocker Trap (4)) *B59F (Revive, Skull Fossil, Golden Fang (8), TM Rock Polish, Pokédoll) *B83F (Full restore) *B99F (Mystery Part) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Rock Chamber. Dragon Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon There are no eggs. Items A key are located on floor B81F. The items in exit boxes are valuable. There are many items as follows. *B34F (RageCandy Bar, One-Shot Orb, Iron Ball, Mobile Orb, Shocker Trap (4), Jaboca Berry) *B64F (TM Dragon Tail, TM Safeguard, Monarch Band, ...) *B99F (Wonder Chest, ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Dragon Chamber. Bug Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon Pineco -Forretress -Venonat -Venomoth -Paras -Parasect -Yanma -Yanmega -Nincada -Ninjask -Surskit -Masquerain -Butterfree -Beedrill -Poliwrath -Mawile -Gastrodon (West sea form) Eggs hatch into Nincada and Surskit. Items A key are located on floor 70F. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B28F (Cleanse Orb, Green Bow, Munch Belt, TM Struggle Bug, ...) *B45F (Binding Band, ...) *B74F (Relic Band, Claw Fossil,, Longtoss Orb, Exp.All, Full Heal, Eject Button, Pokedoll, ...) *B99F (Random Trap (5), Escape Rope, Insect Plate, Restore Power, Golden Fang (25), ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Bug Chamber. Ground Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon -Dugtrio -Nidoran M -Nidoran F -Nidorino -Nidorina -Nidoking -Nidoqueen -Rhyhorn -Rhydon -Rhyperior -Flygon There are no eggs. Items The keys are located on floors B62F, B83F, and B89F. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B39F (Shoal Salt, Muscle Band, Smooth Rock, Light Clay ...) *B79F (TM Focus Blast, TM Sky Drop, Revival Herb, Exp. All, ...) *B99F (Relic Crown, Random Trap (5), Escape Rope, Golden Fang (25), Wonder Chest, Invisify Orb, ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Ground Chamber. Ice Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon -Weavile -Lapras -Spheal -Sealeo -Walrein -Swinub -Piloswine -Mamoswine -Ninetales Eggs hatch into Sneasel and Swinub. Items The keys are located on floors B41 and B53. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B34F (Shocker Traps (4), RageCandyBar, Poké Flute, ...) *B59F (TM Scald, TM Hail, Full Restore, Pokédoll, ...) *B83F (TM Icebeam, Float stone, Revival Herb, Coronet Rock,Full Restore, ...) *B99F (Icicle Plate, Random Trap (5), Golden Fang (25) ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Ice Chamber. Poison Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon There are no eggs. Items Key are located on floor 70F. The items in exit boxes are valuable. There are many items as follows. *B39F (Toxic Orb, Shocker Orb, Purple Bow, Black Sludge, Muscle Band, One-Room Orb, ...) *B79F (Energy Root, TM Venoshock, TM Sludge Wave, ...) *B99F (Relic Crown, Escape Rope, ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Posion Chamber. Steel Chamber Scenery Beginning floors Lower floors Mid floors Upper floors Pokemon -Steelix -Aggron -Metang -Metagross -Magnezone -Emopleon -Lucario -Probobass -Skarmory -Xatu -Quagsire Eggs hatch into Mawile and Aron. Items The keys are located on floors B30F and B69F. The items in exit boxes are as follows. *B29F (Lime Bow, Drought Orb, Sticky Barb ...) *B44F (Zoom Lens, Fluffy Tail, Revive, Metal Coat, One-Room Orb, ...) *B74F (Armor Fossil, Relic Band, Max Potion, Exp.All, Pokedoll, TM Explosion, Alloy Band, ...) *B99F (Golden Fang (25), Iron Plate, Random Trap (5), ...) Routes This is a list of the different chambers from which you can access from the Steel Chamber. 'Fossils' Fossils are one of the few things that make Tanren Chambers really special. Revive your fossils at the Red Moon Spring Fossils Pokémon at this time are: *Omanyte *Kabuto *Aerodactyl *Lileep *Anorith *Cranidos *Shieldon *Archen Trivia Before Tanren Chamber's release, Sprinko released this clue on his DeviantArt page. People correctly guessed it was a map, and each circle represented a different Pokémon type. Tanren_Chambers_Clue.png|Tanren Chambers clue. TanranChambersMap-1.jpg|Fan-fixed "Map" of the later-revealed Tanren Chambers. Videos Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7